<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp Dressed Man by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025371">Sharp Dressed Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin'>blueharlequin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov'>bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020, Consent, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild D/s, Sexual Roleplay, Team Civilian, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond comes home to find Q trussed up on the bed while Alec's holding a knife to his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp Dressed Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously the tags give it away, but I included some clarification in the endnotes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bond knew the moment he entered the flat that something was different. Q was usually sat at the table drinking a cup of tea but today he was nowhere to be found. He heard a soft noise from the bedroom. He drew his gun, stalked to the door and slowly swung it open. Taking in the scene before him, he levelled his gun and Alec’s face lit up in delight.</p><p>"James, long time no see! Now the fun can really get started." Bond could see the long line of Q's spine where he was kneeling on the bed. The spreader bar keeping his legs stretched apart was attached at his knees while his elbows and wrists were bound together. Alec was standing in front of him with a beautifully sharp knife caressing the pale curve of Q's throat.</p><p>"Q, are you okay?" James asked, not taking his eyes off of Alec. The younger man's throat bobbed as he nervously took a breath. "Yes," he answered carefully.</p><p>"See, no harm done, James." Alec's other hand came up to caress the line of Q's jaw. "I just wanted to see the pretty thing you were fucking while I was gone." James moved into the bedroom still keeping his sights on the other man. "Drop the gun James. Even if you shoot me, this will slit his throat on way down."</p><p>James carefully set his Walther on the nightstand, still within reach but further away than he would like. He took a moment to examine Alec. The other man looked good, dressed all in black, from the hip-hugging jeans to cotton tee all capped off by his classic leather jacket. Seeing Bond's perusal he appeared to be rather pleased with himself despite the furious frown it garnered. He seemed to be waiting for Bond to speak, and normally the double o wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but Q was in the middle. "What are you playing at Trevelyan?"</p><p>"Just having a bit of a lark," His eyes never left James as he pulled Q's head back by his hair and the knife moved from the side of Q's throat to rest on the soft hollow in the middle. "I think I'd like to see you fuck him." He addressed the man on the bed, "Would you like that? To have James' cock inside of you while I watch? To wonder if he loses control that I might accidentally let this slip?" James tensed as the point of the knife lightly traced across Q's skin. "Well?"</p><p>James could see Q lick his lips nervously before he answered very softly, "Yes."</p><p>Alec chuckled and tilted his head toward the bedside table. "Your move James." The double o realized that he had not even seen the bottle of lube sitting there when he put down his gun. Retrieving it carefully, he moved fully behind Q only to find a plug already nestled where his fingers were to go.</p><p>He glowered at the man across from him. "Easy James," Alec said placatingly. "I never touched him. He was a good boy and did it himself."</p><p>"I suppose he tied himself up as well?" he growled in response.</p><p>"Oh, no. That was all my pleasure." The knife repositioned again as Alec let go of Q's hair and rested his hand on the nape of Q's neck. "Careful James, you're going to have to exercise that amazing control you have not to jostle him too much."</p><p>Bond threw the man a nasty smile as he eased the plug out carefully. Q gasped as he replaced it with his cock. "Ready Q?" he asked softly not taking his eyes off of Alec.</p><p>"Yes," Q answered again, a little more breathlessly. Bond gripped Q's hips forcefully, locking his arms so that he wouldn't rock back and forth. The only movement was his hips, pistoning his cock in and out of the tight heavenly body in front of him. Having Q immobilised like this strangely enticing and the situation was turning him on more than it should. James had been inappropriately aroused since he walked into the bedroom, so he had been holding back for quite a while. However, his concentration was shredded the next moment the man spoke.</p><p>"You should have seen him earlier, so willing to spread his legs and let me see as he opened himself up. I had to make sure he didn't have too good of a time or there would have been nothing left for you. He's such an obedient thing, I didn't even have to tell him to get on his hands and knees, he just rolled over for me. And that bar, naughty naughty James, so many toys to choose from."</p><p>"Should have used the jewelled one," James said breathlessly, jerking his chin toward the abandoned plug. He couldn’t resist baiting the man, especially since he had been going through their things.</p><p>"Yes, he would have looked prettier that way, but utility trumped vanity." Alec took the moment to tip Q’s head back further with the flat of the knife and ruffle his other hand through the dark mess of his hair.</p><p>"Look at how well he takes it, James," Alec said praisingly after a few moments. Bond reluctantly looked away from Alec to where his cock was sliding into Q. “Is he as tight as you were? He's certainly quieter than you." He brought his eyes back up to Alec, only to find him devouring James with his eyes.</p><p>"You remember the last time we did this? I had you in front of a mirror and made you watch as I took you.” James tried to stave back a wave of arousal but the image was so vivid that he had to smother a moan as he abruptly came inside his lover. He panted roughly, trying to get ahold of himself as he realized that Alec's hand on Q's neck had tightened forcefully, holding the young man in place. It was an exercise in indignation and gratitude as he realized the knife still hadn't slipped, but Alec's grip had most likely left a sizeable bruise on Q's neck.</p><p>"His arse must really be that sweet." Bond glared. "Or maybe my mouth is just that good?" He hummed as Bond twitched his head in denial. A small tell, but Alec caught it and smirked just the same. "Tell you what James, roll him over and let's see if we can both get him off with our mouths."</p><p>James carefully eased Q over, rolling him in place and watching as the knife followed his throat. Q hissed as it nicked him slightly. A shallow cut that left a tiny drop of red. Bond froze and looked up a Alec. "Q?" He ground out.</p><p>"James, it's okay. James, please, <em>please</em>," he pleaded. Q flexed his hips looking for stimulation.</p><p>"So needy James, so out of his mind that this is nothing." Alec swiped his thumb across the line of blood before sticking it in his mouth. His eyes never left Bond's as he held Q against his chest. "Take that off." Bond unhooked the spreader bar and dropped to his knees as he pinned Q's hips to the bed. "Now suck," Alec commanded.</p><p>Bond wrapped his lips around him and moved his head all the way down. Q couldn’t fuck his mouth like this but he felt the muscles in Q’s stomach tensing in anticipation and knew it wasn’t going to take much.</p><p>Alec whispered to Q, “You should see your cock going in and out of his mouth. He’s rather talented at this isn’t he?”</p><p>James relaxed his throat and swallowed around him, moving back up before he triggered his gag reflex. Q moaned when he moved down again, humming as he bottomed out. With Alec whispering a continual litany of filth about James cocksucking abilities, it only took a few more passes before Q gasped out a strangled cry and came. James continued sucking until Q whined with overstimulation. He slowly pulled away and rocked back on his knees.</p><p>The room descended into the relative quiet of panting breaths. Bond only twitched slightly when Alec's knife came up and sliced through the ties on Q's wrists and arms. The brief silence was broken a moment later when a small thunk announced it being pinned to the headboard. "Alec!" Q half-heartedly scolded him before rolling over and fixing the two of them with an expectant gaze.</p><p>James snorted as he rose from the side of the bed. As he stalked around it, Alec shrugged out of his jacket then started to pull off his shirt. James reached him before he could take it completely off. He twisted the fabric and trapped Alec's arms behind his back.</p><p>"My turn," he hissed as he stepped behind his lover and popped open the button on his jeans.</p><p>Alec warned him as he pulled the zip down. "James, I'm not going to last very long."</p><p>Bond chuckled but refrained from commenting, it wasn't like he had lasted very long either. He tugged a little on the shirt, pulling Alec flush, then placed his hand on the man's hip. James other hand finally got a firm grasp on Alec's cock. Alec jerked slightly as Bond stroked him roughly, diving right into a brutal pace that he knew would get Alec off quickly.</p><p>"Sshh, I've got you," James whispered into his ear before mouthing down the curve of his neck. He could feel every muscle in Alec’s body tighten as he neared his end. James looked over to where Q was watching them avidly, Alec must have felt his focus shift because he also turned his head to look at their other lover.</p><p>Q was panting and biting his lip as he watched them and Alec groaned and closed his eyes under the intensity of his gaze. James used his moment of distraction to bite down and that was all it took for Alec to let go. The other man choked out a yell as he came over Bond's hand. James held him tight as Alec shook and shivered through his orgasm, slowly bringing his hand to a stop when he felt Alec's breath hitch.</p><p>"Bloody hell, James," Alec griped as he collapsed on the bed next to Q.</p><p>The younger man helped him the rest of his way out of his clothes while James took off his and tossed them onto the chair next to the bed. He slid into bed next to Q and wrapped his arms around the two of them. “Well, that was something exciting to come home to.”</p><p>Q tilted his head back a bit to look at James, “For a moment I thought you were going to shoot Alec.”</p><p>“I almost did, I know we had talked about this but I was caught off guard. Alec’s been gone for over four months, so it has been a while. It's a good thing you two didn't catch me coming off of a mission."</p><p>“He’s bluffing Q, James would have never put his gun down if that was the case,” Alec said reassuringly. “I was more alarmed that you didn’t mind the cut.”</p><p>“I told you that you could, it’s not like it hurt any more than when one of you bites me.”</p><p>James gave Alec a look over Q’s shoulder, “I guess that means we are going to be investing in a few more toys in the future.”</p><p>Alec burst out laughing, “You two are insatiable! I honestly wasn’t expecting all of the things I found in the drawer when I came home.”</p><p>“It’s not like you’re any better,” Q groused playfully. “You couldn’t wait to do this after I suggested it.” He sighed happily then continued, “I have other ideas…” he trailed off as Bond turned off the light.</p><p>“Oh?” James and Alec both asked at the same time.</p><p>Q yawned, “Tomorrow. I’ll tell you in detail tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no non-con in this, Bond consistently checks for consent. The entire scene has been negotiated beforehand. If the story did not make it clear, it is a roleplay fantasy for Q that they set up in advance, wherein Alec pretends he's going to slit Q's throat if Bond doesn't comply.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>